Benutzer Diskussion:AmonFatalis
--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:42, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Antwort Hier ist meine Antwort: Wenn man sich diese Diskussion ansieht Forum:Unser zukünftiges Vorgehen, war ich einer der größten Gegner von der Abspaltung. Ich habe über 15 Jahre an diesem Projekt mitgearbeitet und viel Zeit und Mühe investiert, um die MA mit aufzubauen. Auch andere Mitarbeiter wie z.B Admiral Jarok, Bravomike, D47h0r, Defchris, Egeria, Fizzbin-Junkie, Joe-le, ME47, One of four, Phoenixclaw, Plasmarelais, Roggan, Shisma, Tobi72, Tribble-Freund, Zwerch und die vielen weiteren die ich jetzt nicht genannt habe, haben über die Jahre hier echt tolle Beiträge geleistet. Doch über Wikia bzw. später Fandom wurden immer mehr Änderungen durchgeführt und die ganzen Mitarbeiter mussten diese hinnehmen. Das beste Beispiel ist hier: Forum:Diskussionen für eure mobilen Nutzer, es wurden einen Sachen aufgedrückt, welche man hier nicht gebraucht hat. Es wurden Features eingeführt welche gegen die Standards von Memory Alpha verstoßen haben: Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist. Das Diskussionsfeature, welches gegen die Regel "Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum" verstößt, wurde eingeführt, obwohl alle dagegen waren. Kili1996, ein von Wikia aufgedrückter und von den Mitarbeitern von Memory Alpha nicht autorisierter Moderator, der weder für und spricht, dessen Handlungen und Meinungen in keinster Weise mit der von Memory Alpha übereinstimmt, wurde eingesetzt, aber das hat natürlich von Wikia keinen Interessiert. Irgendwann reichte es den Leuten und es kam zur Abspaltung, aber ich blieb noch hier, da ich hier viel Herzblut hier reingesteckt habe. Aber trotz der großen Abwanderung, gab es keine Hilfe von Fandom und man hat es einfach hingenommen. Aber ich habe mit Tobi und wenigen anderen hier weiter die Stellung gehalten und wir haben das Projekt am Leben erhalten. Doch dann wurde ja auch noch das Monobook genommen (oder mit anderen Worten unsere Arbeitsgrundfläche). Mit der neuen Benutzeroberfläche zu arbeiten ist furchtbar, um das mal Nett auszudrücken. Wie ich finden auch andere die neuer Oberfläche im Vergleich zum Monobook sehr unübersichtlich und es lässt sich schwer damit arbeiten. Für Leute die wenig schreiben ist das neue Design OK, aber für jemanden, der viel schreibt, ist sehr unübersichtlich und es lässt sich schwer arbeiten. Es gab auch hier Proteste und auch bei anderen Wikis https://community.fandom.com/de/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:87147, aber das hat ja auch keinen interessiert. Man fühlte sich nach Jahren was man hier reingesteckt hat. komplett hintergangen und man muss es halt hinnehmen. Schließlich ist man ja hier freiwillig und niemand zwingt einen hier zu schreiben. Inzwischen wurde ein neues Wiki für Star Trek eröffnet, ich weiß es hat nicht so viele Features wie das Fandom Wiki, aber es besinnt sich auf das ursprüngliche Wissen über Star Trek zu vermitteln. Ich muss sagen es macht wieder Spaß dort zu arbeiten und zu schreiben was ich hier sehr vermisst habe. Fandom hat echt geschafft seine Arbeiter und Vorgesetzten zu vergraulen, dass diese das Projekt verlassen haben und ihr eigenes Projekt gegründet haben. Man kann endlich das machen was man am besten kann, "Schreiben". und das will ich niemanden verwehren. Und der Höhepunkt ist ja jetzt wirklich das hier: Diskussion: Neger und FYI from en:memory-alpha. Also bedeutet es, dass es hier eine Zensur gibt. Gut es ist nur ein Artikel aber wie weit geht die Zensur irgendwann. Vielleicht muss ja aus der deutschen MA die Folge Schablonen der Gewalt gelöscht werden, weil diese verfassungsfeindliche Nazisymbole enthält. Der Begriff Nig... war ja auch ein Canonbegriff und wurde in der Serie so genannt, um ja auf den Rassismus hinzudeuten und jetzt ist das zensiert. Es ist Nett das du HenK deine Hilfe angeboten hast, aber ich glaube dafür ist es zu spät. Wikia bzw. Fandom hat es mit seiner Art wirklich geschafft ein großartiges Projekt runter zu wirtschaften, dass keiner mehr kommen mag. Diese Hilfe hätte viel frühen kommen müssen beim ersten bzw. zweiten großen Abgang der Mitarbeiter, aber da kam nichts man hat es halt hingenommen bzw. man hat auch noch die letzten Mitarbeiter vergrault. Nun ist dieses Projekt fast untergegangen, da kaum noch Aktivität vorhanden ist. Nicht mal die Hauptseite wird aktualisiert und das ist doch das erste was man von diesem Wiki sieht. Ich persönlich finde es auch sehr schade was hier geschehen ist, da ich dieses Projekt noch immer sehr toll finde. Aber was draus geworden ist das ist nicht mehr die Memory Alpha die ich kenne und das bedauere ich sehr. Manchmal kann man ein Haus nicht mehr renovieren, man muss es abreißen und ein neues bauen und das haben wir nun getan. Deswegen arbeiten wir an einem Wiki wo auch die ursprünglichen Regeln der Memory Alpha noch gelten. Dieses Wiki erfüllt seinen Zweck als Enzyklopädie von Star Trek. --Klossi (Diskussion) 17:09, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC)